


Walking To Indian River

by ThusWithAKissIDie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, can be read as shippy or not, just a ficlet about fresh starts really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusWithAKissIDie/pseuds/ThusWithAKissIDie
Summary: Lewis and Seb meet up for a coffee.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Walking To Indian River

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet based on the theme of one of my favorite Mary Oliver poems (which is also where i got the title from)
> 
> i might expand on this in the future if inspiration hits.

They meet in a small coffee shop further north, an hour or so away from the busy factory cluster of the Motorsport Belt.

It's a joint yet unspoken decision to not sit down at a table inside. Instead they hand their reusable cups to the girl behind the counter. Seb's cup is red, Lewis notices. In familiar curved lettering, it says _five_.

They walk through a small park, hand in hand. 

The trees are still bare.

Whenever Seb takes a sip of his coffee, he grimaces. It's just a run-of-the-mill cheap coffee, not the freshly pressed espresso he's grown accustomed to. The cup doesn't match the muted colors of his clothes.

"The seat fit went well." he says. "I feel like this, this is going to be really good."

Lewis squeezes his hand. 

A gust of cool wind has them let go of each other and pull their scarves and beanies tighter. 

Seb kneels down to pick up a willow bough from the ground. A smile spreads across his face as he gently runs his thumb over a small blossoming catkin. 

"It's a shame the sun isn't out yet." Seb says. 

To Lewis, Seb's smile radiates more warmth and hope than a burning ball in space millions of miles away ever could. 

They nip into the coffee shop again. When the barista gives Seb directions to the bathrooms, he thanks her in Italian. Lewis doesn't address it. He buys two small pastries, their physios be damned. Seb joins him as he's about to pay and waits his turn at the counter. 

When Seb follows him outside, gratefully accepting one of the pastries offered to him, he's holding a small paper bag. 

On Lewis' insistence to show what caught his eye in the shop, he pulls out a new reusable cup. 

It's dark green, with a willow bough printed on.

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say except fingers crossed for seb to succeed with aston martin <3
> 
> oh also im formula-whine on tumblr


End file.
